Empire of Arizona
:When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. Foundation The Arizona Republic declared themselves independent from the United States after the great US cession. The economy of the newly formed republic began to decline and saw the emergence of radical left and right wing parties. Civil unrest was quite common, as gangs of each party frequently fought each other in the streets, and especially during elections. Civil War During the election of 2006 both the president and his opponent were assassinated by a unknown sniper during a public debate. The crowed began to panic, people were running everywhere. Secret Service then began firing on the crowed after a agent reportedly saw gunmen carrying AK47s running away. By the end of the night 36 innocent victims were dead, dozens wounded, and no gunmen were discovered. The Vice President ordered to end the election, and declare martial law. This was heavily propaganded by opponents; people saw this as a coup by the VP to seize power. Minority parties came together to form the Centrist Party Alliance. They hosted rallies frequently to protest the government and the "forces of evil that destroyed the USA". The rallies became extremely popular, a Centrist ally, Rick Thomas blamed all of the problems on the Religious Right, the Left, and the current administration. Despite martial law, government crackdowns on these events proved to be futile. September 13th 2006: 10PM, marks the beginning of the war, the acting president makes a televised speech to the country blaming the assassinations on the Centrist Party and orders the Military Police to apprehend those responsible. During the speech however the broadcast went static. Media Broadcast outlets were taken over by militias. Media outlets around the country started to blackout, the government had no idea what was going on. September 14th: 4:32 AM Davis Manthon AFB Tucson, reports gunfire to the Federal Government. Hours later the AFB goes silent. September 16th: Arizona National Guard deploys to Phoenix and Flagstaff. Heavy battles ensures on for the next few weeks. November 15th: Government forces recapture Tucson. Rebel forces flee. The Government declares the Centrists are defeated and the end of the war soon. November 29th: The war regains momentum after a fake invasion of the Hoover dam and Los Vegas is launched. Centrist Troops filmed "government troops" attempting to blow up the dam but stopped by the RPA. The propaganda film was shown around the world, many believed the video to be legitimate and support flooded in. December 1st: Rick Thomas, leader of the RPA (one of the Centrist Party Alliance member) calls in reinforcements from his political allies in California, Texas, and all the way from Japan from /b/. December 3rd - 20th: Large scale battles erupt in Yuma, Kingmen, Flagstaff, Tucson, Chandler, Mesa, Tempe, and Gilbert. CP Allied troops despite being under equipped compared to their government counterparts had numerical advantages, and slowly pushed back the enemy... on the 20th things changed, a bomber from Luke AFB accidentally missed their intended target and hit a school killing 20. The number was actually exaggerated by the CPA stating that 114 were slained as punishment to their parents for not backing the government. Civil rebellion erupts in Phoenix, large scale amounts of civilians begin picking up arms and storm the Federal Government HQ. Around this time the military began surrendering to CPA and RPA units.... The war was over. Rise of the RPA and the Empire The CPA established a Transitional Parliament (non elected representatives of the CPA). A National Convention was called for and a constitution was drafted. January 1st 2007 was picked to be the date when the Council would elect a Prime Minister. However CPA members were not informed of this and only RPA officials showed up to vote. Rick Thomas was chosen to be Prime Minister by an almost unanimous vote due to the majority of the members being from the RPA. Opponents called the election to be unconstitutional and void due to the fact most of the CPA members were not present. When CPA members attempted to enter the Councils Chambers they were forced out. The next 48 hours all hell broke loose CPA supporters called for support from the people to overthrow the RPA. Some supporters clashed in the streets of Phoenix with RPA supporters, it resembled a small scale of the civil war earlier. Everything came to an end when foreign troops in support of the RPA came and quashed the CPA. Leaders were quickly rounded up and executed. The RPA had established complete control within 7days, and was unchallenged Rick was declared as Emperor by February Installing the 1st Empire of Arizona. Alliance with /b/ The RPA joined the /b/ Alliance soon after gaining control of the government. The Empire of Arizona's economy was reinforced with /b/ dongs, and brought it out from a depression to a economic superpower. As the miracle unfolded popular support for the RPA within the Empire grew, permanently solidifying its control over the nation. The Empire for the most part stayed out of the alliances political issues, and supported whatever the leadership decided as a self isolation activity. The Empire overtime however, became more and more of an active member. Participating in the Itty Bitty Trade program, Military excercises, and others. On March 19th NPO and GATO went to war with eachother, /b/ was put on high alert. When GATO activated its hidden Mutual Protection Pact with The Legion, World War III officially began. A coalition of alliances (later known as Aegis) had gone to fullscale conventional war with the The Initiative Alliance... there was no turning back. /b/ Nations were orderd to go to DEFCON 1 and await further instructions by the /b/leadership. Furyseseiki announced to the /b/tards that /b/ would side with Aegis as whenever the Initiative had been threatend by a upcoming alliance, it was put down. (See World War I & II) It was felt that if Aegis was eliminated, "others" including /b/ would be next on the list. On March --Date-- /b/ launches a sneak attack on the Viridian Entente (member state of The Initiative). World War III MOAR WORDS Empire of Arizona's role in the war After math EVEN MOAR WORDS Dark Friday lol Downfall of /b/ Cease Fire - An hero ism Jews of cybernations Green Protection Agency End of World War III